Règles de Vie avec John Watson
by Roxanne33
Summary: Lorsque l'on vit avec John Watson, il y a des règles indispensables pour ne pas le froisser... troisième volet des Règles de Vie.


**Note de l'auteur : **Me voici de retour, avec le troisième (et normalement dernier) épisode des règles complètement dingues de (sur)vie. Sauf que cette fois, on ne s'attaque pas à un Holmes. Cette fois donc je torture Sherlock, et je détruis la réputation de John :p

En bonus, je vous mets deux règles supplémentaires pour Sherlock, Mycroft et John.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, même pas les personnages que je traumatise et bouscule de cette façon. Et personne ne m'a payée ou menacée pour le faire.

**Bonne lecture^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Règles de Vie avec John Watson<strong>

Sherlock ne s'adaptait pas aux gens. C'étaient eux qui le faisaient. Pourtant, dans sa relation avec John, il avait du apprendre à respecter certaines règles.

**Règle 1 : jamais de cadavres d'animaux**

Lorsque Sherlock n'avait pas d'enquête, il passait une bonne partie de son temps à réaliser différentes expériences, sur des corps ou non, avec ou sans cravache. Et lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un corps, il s'adressait en général à Molly Hooper, qui lui « prêtait » sa morgue et les corps qu'elle contenait, ou bien lui confiait des morceaux des dits corps. Lorsqu'elle n'avait rien, Sherlock se rabattait sur des corps d'animaux.

Ce qui semblait horripiler John.

Au début, le blond s'était contenté de regards furieux vers la table de la cuisine où reposaient les corps, et Sherlock l'ignorait.

Pourtant, alors que John semblait s'habituer aux parties de corps humain dans l'appartement et ne plus s'émouvoir d'une tête dans le réfrigérateur, il ne supportait toujours pas les cadavres d'animaux. Lorsque Sherlock en ramenait, John faisait des va-et-vient incessants autour de lui, rôdant dans la cuisine avec une mine contrariée.

Même Sherlock n'avait pas pu l'ignorer.

Il s'était donc arrêté dans sa dissection un jour, et avait dévisagé le blond, essayant de deviner ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. En vain.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu as à la fin ? »

John avait croisé les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne devines pas ? »

Agacé, Sherlock avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Si c'était le cas, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ? »

John avait montré le chat mort dont s'occupait Sherlock du doigt.

« Cet animal mort ! Que tu dissèque dans notre cuisine ! »

Sherlock avait froncé les sourcils.

« Je fais toujours mes expériences dans la cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Il s'agit d'un chat mort ! »

Sherlock, complètement largué, avait froncé un peu plus les sourcils. Parfois, John était impossible à comprendre.

« Tu ne dis rien quand je ramène des corps humains.

- Les corps humains, je comprends que tu en aies besoin. Mais les chats ?

- Trouve-moi un cadavre humain et je me débarasse du chat. » avait proposé Sherlock.

John l'avait fusillé du regard.

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je peux découper des humains dans notre cuisine mais pas des chats ?

- Parce que ce sont les psychopathes ou futurs psychopathes qui découpent des animaux chez eux ! »

Sidéré, Sherlock avait ouvert la bouche sans rien dire. C'était complètement _illogique_...

« Je sais, c'est illogique ! avait ajouté John comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

- Je découpe _déjà_ des corps humains, alors je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraies.

- Je trouve ça malsain, c'est tout !

- Je n'ai même pas tué ce chat moi-même.

- Je sais, Sherlock ! »

Ne voulant pas énerver plus John, Sherlock n'avait rien ajouté, et s'était débarassé du chat.

John l'acceptait comme il était, sans le prendre pour un cinglé ou le juger. Il était donc prêt à arrêter de découper des animaux pour que ça dure. Et puis, pour se faire pardonner, le blond l'avait aidé à convaincre Molly de lui confier de nouveaux corps.

Et Sherlock avait noté de ne plus amener de cadavres d'animaux chez eux.

**Règle 2 : ne jamais parler de son âge**

Pour Sherlock, tout ce qui concernait les anniversaires n'était pas vraiment important ou intéressant. Il n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de fêter un anniversaire. John ne semblait pas non plus être attaché à ce rituel, et Sherlock trouvait ça très bien, sans se poser de questions sur ce fait.

Il savait que le blond avait cinq ans de plus que lui, et qu'il allait sur ses quarante et un ans. Pourtant, lorsqu'un jour Molly avait demandé par curiosité à John quel âge il avait, il s'était contenté de rire en disant « bien assez ».

Sherlock avait froncé les sourcils, surpris de voir John éluder la question.

« Il a quarante ans. » avait-il répondu stupidement à sa place.

Stupidement, parce que John l'avait fusillé du regard. Et lui avait fait la tête une bonne partie de la journée, dans une attitude totalement incompréhensible pour Sherlock.

Etonné par l'attitude de John, Sherlock lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre en rogne.

« Rien. » avait répondu John.

Sherlock avait haussé un sourcil, prêt à assurer que non, ce n'était pas rien, sans avoir besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre. Mais John l'avait devancé en soupirant.

« C'est juste que tu n'étais pas obligé de dire mon âge comme ça.

- « Comme ça » ? »

Sherlock avait grimacé en répétant bêtement les derniers mots de John. Les humains normaux devraient tous publier un livre dans lequel il pourrait enfin comprendre leur cerveau tordu.

« Laisse tomber, je te dis. C'est juste que je n'ai pas forcément envie de crier mon âge sur les toits. »

Sherlock avait haussé un sourcil. Et c'était lui qu'on traitait de cinglé ?

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ton âge ? »

John s'était mordu la lèvre, visiblement gêné. Et Sherlock avait compris.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'assumes pas ton âge. Enfin, John, c'est tellement _banal_ ! »

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un éclat de rire, qui lui avait valu un regard noir.

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, je te demande juste de te taire ! » avait sifflé John.

Sherlock avait réprimé son rire devant la virulence du blond.

« Mais tu n'es pas vieux !

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, je te le répète. » avait seriné John.

Puis il s'était enfermé dans un silence boudeur.

Sherlock s'était demandé s'il s'agissait de la fameuse « crise de la quarantaine » qui avait rendu Mycroft particulièrement insupportable pendant un bon moment (encore qu'il ne soit jamais vraiment supportable). Mais il doutait qu'aborder le sujet soit une très bonne idée.

Il avait donc ajouté à sa liste de ne plus parler de l'âge de John.

**Règle 3 : ne jamais parler de sa sœur**

Alors qu'il passait encore une bonne partie de son temps à essayer de comprendre les relations entre Sherlock et Mycroft, ou même de régler leurs problèmes en les traitant d'anormaux, John lui-même avait une relation plus que conflictuelle avec sa sœur.

Sherlock le savait, et John lui avait avoué dès leur seconde rencontre, sur leur première scène de crime commune : il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Harry. Mais si John aimait se mêler des relations fraternelles des autres, Sherlock avait appris qu'il détestait plus que tout qu'on se mêle des siennes.

Sherlock déduisait toujours, par habitude, presque réflexe, tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux. Et sans avoir jamais vu Harry, il arrivait toujours à savoir si elle buvait ou non, et même si chaque chose qu'elle disait à son frère ou chaque texto qu'elle lui envoyait était sincère ou non.

Et Sherlock pensait bien faire en faisant part de ses déductions à John. Enfin, plutôt, il lui en faisait part parce qu'il faisait toujours part de ses déductions à John, qui les trouvait « stupéfiantes » ou bien « incroyables ».

Sauf qu'au lieu de lui sourire en le complimentant, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry, John le fusillait du regard, et lui disait de la fermer, ou bien lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied en lui ordonnant de se taire avant qu'il ait pu finir sa déduction.

Ce que Sherlock ne comprenait pas du tout. Lorsque John téléphonait à sa sœur, Sherlock l'entendait toujours dire quelque chose à propos de vérité et de franchise. Mais cette règle ne devait pas s'appliquer à Sherlock, juste à Harry.

Abandonnant ses déductions concernant, Sherlock s'était limité aux simples questions la concernant, ou bien concernant le conflit qui opposait les deux Watson. Ce qui semblait pire. A ces questions, John répondait en général d'un « pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? », quand il ne l'envoyait pas directement sur les roses en lui grognant de se mêler de ses propres histoires de famille.

Désormais, si Sherlock avait le malheur de prononcer le nom de Harry, John fronçait les sourcils, et le fusillait du regard, comme s'il le mettait eu défi de dire quoique ce soit.

Sherlock avait donc compris que même si John aimait fourrer son nez dans les affaires familiales des autres, il ne fallait jamais lui parler des siennes.

Il avait donc ajouté à sa liste de ne jamais parler de Harry. Du moins, tant que John ne parlait pas de Mycroft de son côté.

**Règle 4 : ne jamais le laisser derrière**

Lors de leur première enquête, alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, Sherlock avait quitté la scène de crime au pas de course, pourchassant une de ses idées, et abandonnant John derrière lui. Après la fin de l'enquête et le début de leur collocation, lui-même n'y repensa plus, et John n'y fit jamais allusion.

Par la suite, Sherlock ne manquait jamais de traîner John derrière lui, et le blond le suivait toujours dans ses enquêtes. Il était devenu indispensable au détective.

Pourtant, un jour, sur une enquête avec la police, Sherlock avait voulu vérifier une idée qu'il avait eue, et était parti devant sans explication, laissant John au commissariat avec Lestrade. Lorsque Sherlock était rentré à Baker Street le soir même, il avait trouvé John assis dans le fauteuil, le fauteuil au motif du drapeau britannique sur els genoux, les bras croisés.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander au blond pourquoi il semblait furieux. Il avait reçu l'oreiller dans le torse, puis John était parti se coucher sans un mot, faisant claquer sa porte assez fort pour qu'elle résonne jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, si ce n'est jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville.

Décontenancé, Sherlock avait haussé un sourcil en ramassant le coussin, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire cette fois. Et il s'était dit que rejoindre John dans sa chambre pour lui demander serait sans doute une _très_ mauvaise idée. Il avait appris à ses dépends que lorsque John lui en voulait et s'enfermait dans sa chambre, le rejoindre empirait la situation. Et John avait cette _détestable_ manie de jeter des objets sur Sherlock.

Le lendemain matin, pourtant, John semblait normal, et buvait son café tranquillement, tandis que Sherlock hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il savait que faire des excuses à John était efficace dans beaucoup de cas, mais il n'allait pas s'excuser sans savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

Et puis Lestrade avait débarqué. Entrant sans s'annoncer après un rapide coup contre la porte ouverte, il était venu leur annoncer qu'ils avaient une nouvelle victime. Sautant de joie, Sherlock avait attrapé son manteau, emboîtant le pas à Lestrade vers la porte. Il s'était arrêté dans l'embrasure, s'apercevant qu'il manquait quelque chose à côté de lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

John, toujours assis à la table du salon, buvait son café, feignant de les ignorer, son air imperturbable et serein toujours sur le visage. Même Lestrade avait haussé un sourcil en s'arrêtant.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » avait demandé Sherlock.

John avait levé les yeux de sa tasse, et son air affable avait disparu.

« Non. »

Sherlock avait eu l'impression de se retrouver enfant, devant Mycroft, alors qu'il devait lui expliquer comment il avait réduit en cendre la moitié de sa classe de chimie alors qu'il devait simplement disséquer un haricot.

« Pourquoi ? » avait-il demandé d'un ton incertain.

Sa connaissance de John Watson lui disait qu'il allait se mettre à crier. Ce qui ne tarda pas, en effet.

« Parce que ça t'intéresse ? avait sifflé le blond en le fusillant du regard.

- Bien sur que oui.

- Première nouvelle ! Je ne pensais pas que le _grand_ Sherlock Holmes pourrait s'apercevoir de mon absence ! »

Sherlock avait froncé les sourcils à son tour.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, encore ?

- De toi, et de ta manie de ne t'intéresser aux autres que quand tu en as besoin ! »

Sherlock avait haussé un sourcil.

« Je vais peut-être vous laisser, était intervenu Lestrade, visiblement gêné.

- Tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai rien dit hier ?

- Et que tu m'as laissé derrière toi, comme si j'étais un objet, ou un chien. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Sherlock !

- Vraiment, je pense que je devrais partir devant, renchérit Lestrade.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois un objet !

- Alors si tu veux que je vienne avec toi, ne me laisse pas derrière toi comme quantité négligeable !

- Bien sur que je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Et je ne te laisserais plus derrière.

- Je te connais, tu le referas.

- Je te promets de ne plus le faire. »

Il avait vu John hésiter, et avait su qu'il avait gagné.

« Est-ce que je dois le jurer sur la bible ? »

John avait réfléchi un instant.

« Je pense que le crâne suffira.

- Vous êtes sérieux là ? » était intervenu Lestrade.

Pourtant, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que oui, ils étaient sérieux. Sherlock avait donc instauré cette nouvelle règle, une main sur son crâne fétiche, promettant de ne plus abandonner John derrière lui.

**Règle 5 : ne jamais le laisser conduire**

Comme ils visaient à Londres, et qu'ils se déplaçaient toujours en taxi ou bien en métro, Sherlock ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au permis de John. Il savait que le blond l'avait, pour avoir vu la carte dans son portefeuille alors qu'il le fouillait un jour d'ennui profond. Il avait classé l'information dans son dossier cérébral John Watson.

La première fois qu'il avait eu un soupçon, c'était en allant à Baskerville.

Ils étaient descendus du train, et après avoir loué une voiture, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le véhicule, John avait insisté pour prendre le volant. Sherlock avait dévisagé le médecin, notant son air ravi et enthousiaste.

Un peu trop enthousiaste. Et un peu empressé. John _voulait_ conduire. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui réclamerait un tour de manège.

Sherlock avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à poser une conclusion sur ses déductions, mais quelque chose lui criait de garder les clés. Sans doute cette intuition qu'il n'écoutait qu'en dernier recours.

Alors il avait gardé les clés, et avait déclaré qu'il allait prendre le volant.

John avait hoché la tête, l'air un peu déçu, puis était monté côté passager.

Sherlock ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait donné le volant à John pour le retour de Baskerville.

Il devait avoir un peu de fatigue en retard, vu qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup, sinon jamais, pendant une enquête. Et il devait vouloir encore se faire pardonner le fait d'avoir drogué puis enfermé dans un laboratoire le blond.

Il avait donc cédé à son air suppliant, et lui avait tendu les clés.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de boucler sa ceinture que le moteur ronflait, et John avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur.

Estomaqué, Sherlock avait observé le grand sourire réjoui de John. Visiblement, il adorait conduire.

Et puis un brusque écart de la voiture l'avait fait regarder la route.

Sherlock était un sociopathe. Il ignorait ses sentiments, et n'avait jamais peur. Mais même s'il prétendit que c'était dû à un reste de drogue dans son sang, il devait avouer qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

John, qui respectait même le moindre panneau dans les lieux publics, et cédait son siège aux vieilles dames dans le métro (Sherlock n'avait toujours pas compris à quoi servait cette manie, et John avait répondu à ses questions en levant les yeux au ciel), semblait ignorer tous les panneaux indicateurs, de même que les marquages au sol.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare durait trente minutes. John ne mit que dix-sept minutes. Et Sherlock eut l'impression qu'il en mettait cinquante.

Sans parler du fait qu'il doublait sans regarder en face et avait failli percuter de plein fouet une demi douzaine de voitures, il avait roulé carrément dans le bas côté gauche pour doubler des voitures à un moment, avait manqué de percuter un arbre après une embardée vers un champ qui avait presque coûté le reste de self control de Sherlock, et avait évité de peu des piétons qui traversaient la route, accélérant et klaxonnant pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

En arrivant, Sherlock était resté quelques instants agrippé à son siège, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait remercier un quelconque dieu pour être encore en vie.

Il était finalement descendu, et avait demandé d'un ton badin à John où est-ce qu'il avait passé son permis.

« Dans ma ville natale, pourquoi ? »

Sherlock s'était retenu de répondre « parce que j'aurais dis en Afghanistan, en plein milieu d'un champ de mines ».

« Comme ça, j'étais curieux. »

Sherlock écouta John lui raconter que ses parents et Harry ne voulaient jamais lui prêter leur voiture ou le laisser conduire, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas lui dire à la place de sa famille qu'il était plus dangereux que Moriarty avec un volant entre les mains. Et puis, il semblait tellement _content_ quand il conduisait.

Alors il lui avait dit qu'il le comprenait pas non plus l'attitude des Watson, avait repris les clés, et s'était promis de ne plus_ jamais_ laisser John conduire, que ce soit une voiture ou un caddie de supermarché.

Et vraiment, pour une fois, Mycroft aurait dû lui décerner une médaille pour cette décision.

**Conseil (en cas de problème) :**

Lorsque John faisait la tête un peu trop longtemps, ou semblait en vouloir à Sherlock de façon un peu persistante, le détective avait un truc infaillible, qui marchait de façon plus efficace que des excuses presque sincères : il prenait un regard de chien battu.

Là où tous ses mots et tous ses gestes n'avaient aucun effet et ne semblaient qu'énerver un peu plus le blond, Sherlock savait qu'en prenant un air triste et un regard humide le faisant ressembler à un enfant de dix ans (ou à un jeune chiot), il arrivait à faire flancher son amant.

John perdait toujours immédiatement son air contrarié, et la plupart du temps Sherlock n'avait même pas besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit. John lui souriait, et lui disait que ce n'était pas grave. Et Sherlock était pardonné.

L'avantage, c'est que cette technique marchait aussi avec Lestrade lorsqu'il semblait sur le point de le mettre sous les verrous, et persuadait John de faire n'importe quoi, que ce soit boire un café drogué ou bien lui apporter son thé ou son téléphone sur le canapé.

Et s'il en profitait honteusement, ce n'était que parce qu'il savait que John feignait parfois de lui en vouloir, bien qu'il soit incapable de savoir quand le blond se jouait de lui.

**FIN**

**OoOoOoO**

**BONUS :**

**2 règles de vie avec Sherlock Holmes :**

**1)** Ne jamais se trouver dans l'appartement quand il y a une tronçonneuse, car Sherlock emprunte toujours des tronçonneuses pour des expériences que John préfère voir à la télé, sous le nom de « film d'horreur ».

**2)** Ne jamais rire devant une des photos de lui jeune que garde Mycroft sur son bureau. Apparemment, il est très attaché à cette chose qu'il avait en guise de coupe de cheveux, plus jeune. Mais sans doute était-ce l'époque où il se droguait.

**2 règles de vie avec Mycroft Holmes :**

**1)** Ne jamais hausser un sourcil sans même esquisser un sourire quand il fait une blague. Oui, elles ne sont pas drôles. Mais sa susceptibilité est plus élevée que son humour, pas de chance.

**2)** Ne jamais se moquer de son habitude de regarder des soap-opéras niais à la télé. Et surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, ne jamais faire allusion devant ses employés au fait qu'on l'ait surpris devant un épisode de _Barbapapa_.

**2 règles de vie avec John Watson :**

**1)** Ne jamais faire d'expérience sur lui. Encore que cette histoire de l'enfermer dans le coffre d 'une voiture en lui faisant croire qu'il a été enlevé était une simple expérience inoffensive. John prend vraiment trop vite la mouche.

**2)** Ne jamais attraper sa main dans la rue en criant « Alors ? Jalouse ? » quand on croise une de ses ex. Allez savoir pourquoi, il semble que ça le mette en colère.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je l'avoue, les règles bonus sont un pur délire, mais je n'ai pas résisté :D<strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas de partager avec moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais^^**


End file.
